Unintended
by BellsForHer
Summary: James has hit rock bottom. Seen as a failure, he is desperate for a job and decides to become a Professor at Hogwarts. Lily is the hardworking Head Girl who is too ambitious for her own good. Neither one of them expected to fall in love. AU--obviously.
1. Prologue: Bad Beginnings

For those of you who are reading this, thank you for clicking on this story. I know the whole student/teacher plot line is way over abused, but I hope this one at least has quality. Unfortunately, I am one of the many who enjoys the student/teacher plot line. I think it creates a lot of interesting conflicts, and I've had this idea in my head for awhile. Therefore, I decided to just go for it. And so far, this is the result.

Enjoy!

* * *

Unintended

Prologue: Bad Beginning

The crisp morning sun peaked through tattered colored curtains. It was unusually warm this morning, and the sun obnoxiously celebrated this fact by streaming blinding rays of light into the soundless apartment. James Potter stirred and lifted one eyelid.

The unwelcome sun burned his fatigued eyes, sending a rude shock to his system. James Potter cursed the sun and all its mockery. He threw a pillow over his head but it was useless. There was no hiding from this morning and what it meant.

Today was September 1. The day James Harold Potter would forever remember as the day he officially hit rock bottom. At 10 o'clock this morning, James was expected to be aboard the Hogwarts Express, not as a student, but as a bloody-fucking Professor. By 10 o'clock this morning, he was going to be forced to play mentor/tour guide to annoyingly eager first years who didn't know the first thing about handling a wand.

In all honesty, James would rather chew his good wand arm off than get on the train this morning. But James was sure Dumbledore was expecting him to try and get out of going to Hogwarts. It was the way they had parted that made James a little weary to try and pull something.

"_Mr. Potter...,"James grudgingly looked up from his mountain of peas that he had built while his parents had been conversing with Dumbledore. "...under any circumstance that you might encounter come September 1, I expect you to be on that train at 10 o'clock sharp. Is that understood?"_

_Then, he did his crazy eye thing that always made James sweat and a little petrified, like his mother had just caught him wanking or something. _

"_Yes, s-sir." He gulped, feeling like he had signed his death warrant. _

In a way, that night, James had signed his death warrant. He agreed to return to Hogwarts as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. His days as a partying, some times employed, living sex-god to anyone with female genitalia, were officially over.

Now, he was just Professor Potter: the guy whose parents had given up any hope for his future.

* * *

Lily carefully placed her last school book in her trunk, double checking to make sure that her books were stacked from largest to smallest. She moved over to her closet and pulled all the clothing she would need for the school year. Practicing the skills she learned working in various retail stores over the years, she folded her clothing and placed them in her trunk, making sure her school uniform remained on top so she could grab it without messing up the order of her trunk.

After her packing was complete, she picked up her room that she had disorganized while packing. She didn't dare use her wand, even though she was of age as of January. It had been one of "the rules" her sister insisted on when Lily had moved in: no magic.

Lily finished tiding and took one last look in the mirror. Her thick dark, red hair was slightly tangled from all the domestic work. She grabbed a comb and ran it through her hair, but it didn't help. She looked as bland as ever. She had tried to liven up her wardrobe but her heart just wasn't into looking stylish today. Therefore, she settled for her favorite pair of jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt.

Even her eyes, which were usually bright and alive, had lost their spark. It was as if her room had taken over her appearance. She had seen more rooms at the Leaky Cauldron with more personality than the room her sister and brother-in-law had given her when she moved in. The room was painted white which made it alarmingly bright, causing the floral pattern on the bed spread to play wicked tricks on her eyes. The fake mahogany furniture was an awkward contrast with the white walls, making her feel out of place rather than welcomed by her room. However, Lily saw no reason to try to add her own touch to the room. She promised Petunia she would be out the summer after her last year of Hogwarts.

Lily gave the room a once over before grabbing her cardigan and walking downstairs to wait for her cab.

She entered the kitchen where Petunia was wearing her tacky yellow floral apron. As usual, Petunia was baking. Lily rarely ever saw Petunia not baking.

"Don't put that thing on the table." Petunia said between mixing ingredients.

Lily moved her black cat companion, Rilke, off the table and placed him on the floor. Rilke hated being rattled in his cage and he hissed at Lily, resenting her for disrupting his sleep.

"Is your taxi here yet?"

Lily shook her head and sat down at the table where she had a view of the driveway. "It should be here any moment."

Petunia nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. Usually, Lily tried to keep her and Petunia talking whenever they were alone, but she had absolutely no energy for it today. For some reason, she felt empty of everything today. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long before she saw the cab. Lily picked up her trunk and Rilke's cage—earning her another hiss from him—and faced Petunia.

"Well, I guess I'm off. Goodbye Pet."

Lily made her way to the front door, half-expecting Petunia to berate her for calling her Pet. But then again, Petunia was probably just eager to get rid of her so she and Vernon could go back to playing newlyweds.

"Wait, Lily."

Lily paused in the foyer.

"Where are you going for Christmas?"

Lily was slightly surprised by the question. She hadn't even thought about Christmas. She found it too difficult to think about the future nowadays.

"I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

Petunia nervously started folding her hands in front of her apron and looked everywhere on Lily's face but her eyes. "Well, you see...the thing is, Vernon and I thought we might visit his sister, Marge, for Christmas and I thought..."

"I understand," Lily interrupted, knowing full well what Petunia was saying to her. "I'll stay at Hogwarts this Christmas."

Lily hoped her face didn't look as crestfallen as she felt. She had really hoped to not spend Christmas alone this year.

Petunia dropped her hands to her side and sighed, her face hardening unapologetically. "Don't look so upset Lily. This is my family now and—"

"It's okay. I get it. Honestly." Lily reassured. She full well understood that her husband's sister was family. While she, her sister's blood, was just baggage. "Goodbye Petunia. I hope you and Vernon have a lovely Christmas with Marge."

She didn't wait for Petunia to respond. Instead, she nearly ran from the house, opting to go to Hogwarts where she knew people there who would want her around.

"Where to ma'am?" the cab driver asked, once she was inside the cab.

"King's Cross Station," she replied.

The vehicle leapt forward and she lazily looked out the window, seeing Surrey pass before her eyes. She tried to think about Hogwarts and the year ahead, hoping that it would cheer her up. She was Head Girl this year, after all.

But it didn't.

Instead, Lily dwelled on the fact that this was her last year of Hogwarts and no one was going to see her off this year at King's Cross. Christmas was going to be spent at Hogwarts, while all her friends left her to be with their families. Hell, she doubted anyone would be at her graduation.

Lily hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. This year was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

I know this is only a small beginning, but I always appreciate reviews as well as constructive criticism!


	2. Ch 1: A Rough Start

Thanks to llc22, Sara, james/lily4ever, Aliceeve, and 35words for reviewing!

* * *

Unintended

Ch. 1: A Rough Start

Lily searched the train frantically, in hopes of locating the compartment her friends were hiding. It had been a long summer, and she wanted to see them more than anything. To her delight, she found the compartment and opened it to reveal her two friends, June Alcott and Constance "Connie" Gallamore, sitting nonchalantly on the overstuffed seats of the Hogwarts Express.

"She's alive!" June exclaimed, leaving her seat to give Lily a hug. "We thought your sister had locked you in a trunk all summer. No visitors! What other 'rules' did your sister enforce under her roof?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing too painful." Petunia was really the last thing she wanted to talk about. In hopes of changing the subject, Lily turned her attention to addressing Connie. "Hey Connie."

Connie looked up from her nails. "Hey Lils. What took you so long? We've been waiting for you for half an hour."

In reality, she and Connie weren't the greatest of friends. While Lily and June had attracted to each other instantly, Lily usually had to force herself not to strangle Connie on more than one occasion. Lily grew up lower middle class in the industrial part of northern England. While Connie, grew up rich in the suburbs of London but liked to think she knew "hard times." In consequence, she had a bit of an obnoxious, over-the-top attitude that drove Lily absolutely insane sometimes. Even her dress was ridiculously excessive. Even though Connie was a pureblood, she insisted on wearing scandalous muggle attire and drowning her abundance of curly, strawberry-blonde hair in a can of hairspray each morning.

In honesty, Lily didn't feel too guilty about disliking Connie. She knew her dislike was well-returned. More than once, Connie had informed Lily that she believed Lily was a bossy, know-it-all who wouldn't be able to find the stick up her ass even if she dug for thousands of years. However, Lily and Connie tried to keep their fighting minimal in front of June. After all, June was the reason her and Connie even shared the slightest bit of respect for each other.

"The cab was stuck in traffic," Lily replied taking off her coat. "I could have apparated but I didn't want to upset Petunia."

Connie scoffed. "That sister of yours just needs to deal with you being a witch. And you're not helping by tip-toeing around her! If she can't handle it, tough!"

However, Lily had to admit, Connie had some redeeming qualities. She was intensely loyal, especially to June who was often too sweet for her own good. Plus, she was never afraid to speak her mind or stick up for those who couldn't. For that, Lily had to admire her.

"Not 'tough,' Connie," Lily replied, taking a seat across from her. "She is my room and board. And I'm sure Petunia would not feel guilty in the slightest, if she threw me out on the street."

"That is completely ludicrous! You are her sister for god sakes! And if she..." Lily put her hands to her temples as Connie continued to rattle on. She really did not want to discuss Petunia or anything relating to her muggle life. It was gone, dust now. And in less than a year, she could say goodbye to her muggle life and hello to the wizarding world for good.

As Connie continued to babble, Lily saw a _Daily Prophet_ peeking out from underneath Connie's thigh. Lily was so out of touch with the news in the wizarding world. She wanted to get a subscription for the summer but was too afraid to receive one living under the Dursleys' roof. She really wouldn't put it past Petunia to throw her out for something as mundane as receiving a wizard newspaper. But as Lily reached for it, Connie smacked her hand away.

"What was that for?" Lily asked, rubbing her hand.

"I'm using that newspaper thank you very much!"

"What?" Lily asked in disbelief. "What on earth could you possibly be using it for?"

Connie rolled her eyes and fanned her nails at Lily. "For my nails!"

Lily narrowed her eyes. Sometimes Connie's vanity was absolutely intolerable.

"Oh Lily!" June exclaimed suddenly, sitting down next to her. "Congrats on making Head Girl!"

Lily couldn't help it, she smiled proudly. "Thanks June. But how did you find out?"

"Oh Con and I ran into Jonathan on the train. He says he'll see you at the meeting." June said, giving Lily a playful nudge.

"Speaking of which," Lily said, glancing at her watch. "I should get going. I'll see you guys later."

Lily quietly shut the door to their compartment before taking off down the hallway. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten! Lily quietly berated herself for sulking this morning. It had distracted her from the anticipation of seeing Jonathan again. At this thought, Lily picked up her pace to an almost run. But before she could take off, somebody grabbed her elbow.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't visit your friends first before coming to see me."

Lily whirled around and into his arms. She couldn't contain her excitement. She really had missed him these past three months. While Lily had kept little contact with June, Lily had secretly kept in touch with Jonathan. She had been dating Jonathan Foster for almost six months now. A knowledgeable Ravenclaw, Jonathan spontaneously asked her out towards the end of last year. They had an enjoyable first couple of dates before Lily was forced to leave school unexpectedly. In honestly, after she left, she hadn't expected their relationship to pick back up when she returned. Thankfully, she had pegged him wrong. He had insisted on starting a relationship with her. At first, Lily was reluctant. She struggled a lot these last few months and didn't want to infringe her troubles on him. However, Jonathan would not allow her to escape easily. For that, she was gracious. He had her rock these past couple of months.

He caught her lips in a kiss and pulled her closer to him. Considering their venue, Lily tried to break it off as quickly as possible. However, Jonathan refused to let her go. _Ah, fuck it_, Lily thought and pulled on his neck to further deepen the kiss. _God,_ she thought, _I've missed this. _

"Oi!" Jonathan and Lily broke apart to see Connie hanging out of the compartment. "Just because you have a boy doesn't mean you can publicly rub it in our faces!"

Lily and Jonathan chuckled as Connie gave them a wink before disappearing back into the compartment.

Jonathan sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Three months is really way too long, Lily."

Lily chuckled. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she said brushing her lips against his cheek. Then, she moved her lips to his jaw and back to his lips again.

"Ugh," Jonathan grunted. "Can't we find a compartment or a closet somewhere."

Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. First day as Head Boy and Head Girl and we would be expell—Hey, what's this?"

With her arms around Jonathan's waist, Lily felt a stack of papers underneath his shirt. He tried to reach around his back to keep her from grabbing what he had intended to keep hidden, but she was too quick for him. She lifted the back of his shirt only to find a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Were you hiding this from me?" she asked.

He opted not to answer. Instead, he avoided her eyes and ran his hands through his short, sandy-brown hair.

"What another muggle attack," she remarked bitterly. When the attacks on muggles and muggle-borns first started to happen, her friends had tried to keep it hidden from her as much as possible. While another muggle attack would have been horrible, they had become such a daily occurrence that Lily had trained herself not to be effected by them.

Lily quickly scanned the contents of the first page. The words she read, were knives to her heart.

"Lily, I—I just didn't think you would want to deal with this right now," Jonathan started nervously. "I mean after everything you went through this past year I just thought—"

"Whatever," Lily said cutting him off and folding the newspaper. She couldn't read the article right now. It would make her sick. "It doesn't matter. It's done."

Jonathan opened his mouth to try to console Lily but was interrupted by Lily being sluggishly pushed aside by a hooded figure who smelled alarmingly of alcohol.

"Well, _excuse me!_" Lily snapped catching herself before she fell onto the floor.

"You're excused," the hooded figure retorted.

Lily immediately began to panic. "Hey! Come back here!" She couldn't let a student get away for misconduct her first day as being Head Girl.

"Um Lily," Jonathan said, "I don't think that's a student."

The train started to move for the first time, and she watched as the hooded figure stumbled to catch his balance.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Then who is he?"

"I dunno," Jonathan replied, "He probably works on the train."

Lily and Jonathan watched as the hooded figure stumbled along the wall as the train began to pickup speed.

"Jesus Christ," the hooded figure muttered, "I just wanted to find the lunch trolley!"

* * *

James Potter never had to whiz so bad in his entire life. It was crossing into the reaches of painful, really. He rushed through Hogwarts castle on a mission to locate the closest loo.

The train ride had been positively brutal. He had tried to sleep off his hangover but was continuously interrupted by a bunch of squealing third years in the next compartment. Since last night had been his last night of freedom, Sirius had taken it upon himself to make sure James milked it for all it was worth. It was a bad time of the month for Remus, but Sirius and Peter had been available in joining James in his last night of debauchery. Sirius never let his glass empty before handing him another one, and Sirius made sure James went home with cutest blond at the bar.

_What was her name?_ James wondered as he roamed the halls, _Amy? Sara? Sue? _

Either way, she had been rough, perhaps a little too rough. He had claw marks on his back to prove it.

"James Potter!"

_No, no, no!_ his mind screamed. If he had to stop and talk to someone, he couldn't guarantee that he was not going to piss all over himself.

Despite his close-to-bursting bladder, James was reluctant to turn around. He knew who had yelled his name. He had heard that voice yelling his name too many times in his youth, to know that it could only be one person. He dreaded the look of disappoint that was sure to cross their face. It happened each time he ran into someone he knew from his Hogwarts days. First, they would greet him enthusiastically. But behind their smile, they couldn't hide what they really thought. After all, he had been such a promising student...

_Oh well, _he thought, _might as well get it over with. _

"Professor McGonagall."

It was amazing. Six years and this woman still looked exactly same as she did when he first started at Hogwarts. Her gray hair was still tied in a bun and her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, just as he remembered.

"James Potter," she responded. And much to his surprise, she reached out her arms to give him a hug. James stiffened at first, too shocked to think of how else to respond. It was startling, after all. It reminded him of his graduation day when he discovered that he had been one of McGonagall's favorite students, even during his hell-raising boyhood days.

"It is so nice to see you, Mr. Potter. Or, shall I say _Professor_."

James chuckled, while nervously ruffling his hair. "It's a strange thought, isn't it?"

"Not at all. You were a top student in your class, and I hear you've had some experience fighting against the Dark Arts."

His stomach clenched.

"Either way," she said, giving his back a reassuring pat, "I think you will make a great DADA professor."

James nodded along with her, not entirely convinced.

"Well, enough chatting," she said, returning to her usual distant self. "I actually came to find you to deliver a message."

"A message?"

"Yes, Dumbledore would like to see you in your soon-to-be classroom. I'll take it you remember where it is."

With that, she turned on her heel and returned the same way she came. James sighed and grudgingly made his way in the direction his feet still new by heart.

James was experiencing mixed feelings walking through the halls of Hogwarts. James couldn't decide if he was glad to be returning or not. In one hand, this place contained so many happy memories for him. Some of the best times of his life were spent with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and Hogwarts was sprawling evidence of their time together. Everywhere his eyes wondered seemed to remind him of an incident involving one of his three friends. However, this place was more than a source of memories. The feelings of comfort and acceptance that he experienced while within these walls still lingered. The self-assuredness that he knew growing up was a feeling he had not been able to find again in the outside world.

On the other hand, Hogwarts didn't feel the same without Sirius, Remus, or Peter with him. In fact, without them, Hogwarts just mocked him. The people who still worked here, remembered James in his glory days as a promising young wizard who had once been the smartest in the school. The feelings of hope and excitement for the future he expressed while within this castle served as a rude reminder of his reality. Nothing had turned out like he had planned. Somehow, it had all gone completely wrong.

Reaching the DADA classroom, James took a deep breath and entered.

Unlike Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore didn't look the same. It wasn't his age that revealed itself; rather, he thought it was the reality of the outside world that now laced his features. Where once there had been a spark in his eyes, now only contained a slight residue. And even though he smiled at James, James could tell it was strained. But who could blame the guy? James knew the stories, even if the newspapers didn't cover them.

"Mr. Potter, I see that you made the train."

James nodded, wanting to make this conversation as quick as possible.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I don't intend to keep you long. Since it has been a long day for you I wanted to converse with you before the opening ceremony."

James waited for him to continue but Dumbledore was busy searching his pockets.

"Lemon drop," he asked.

"Um, no thanks," James replied.

"Well then, on behalf of the faculty, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. The faculty, the staff, and myself are thrilled to have you back. It's always enjoyable when former students return."

James tried to nod in appreciation but dreaded the turn in the conversation that he knew was sure to come.

"On behalf of the students, I think you will find there is an abundant amount of intelligence and brilliance that will be entering your classroom. Therefore, I feel it is my duty to the students to warn you."

Dumbledore paused to make sure James was making eye contact. _Here we go_.

"I, personally, am not a man who enjoys gossip or rumors, but I would be a fool if I did not listen to it. Would you not agree, Mr. Potter?"

It took all of James' strength not to glare at the old man. He hated being talked to like a child. He, above anyone, knew what he had done, and James didn't appreciate being reminded of his past by someone who was practically a stranger. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Then, I think you should know that I also believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt. I will disregard what I have heard from other sources, if the behavior you show in your classroom and to the students is commendable. We are entering difficult times, Mr. Potter. On behalf of the students, I am warning you not to take this job lightly. Is that understood?"

James' tongue felt as if it was laced with weights as he dutifully replied, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore came to meet James and give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Remember James, I went to _you_ offering a job."

_Offered? Tricked is more like it, _James thought. The evening James met Dumbledore for lunch to discuss his proposition, the sneaky old man had conveniently invited James' parents as well. The old man knew James wouldn't have said yes without the threats of disownment from his parents.

"I have complete confidence in you that you will make an incredible instructor. If I remember correctly, you made top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. These students need someone with a sharp mind like yours to teach them how to protect themselves." Professor Dumbledore winked at James through his half-mooned spectacles before looking at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. The opening ceremony will be starting in 5 minutes. Care to follow me into the Great Hall, _Professor_?"

James sighed as he followed Dumbledore out of the classroom and into the hall. He guessed he would have to hold off on taking a trip to the bathroom. But relieving himself was no longer James' mind. James had his suspicions before about the job. Whether Dumbledore knew it or not, during their conversation, he had all but confirmed James' suspicions.

_I know what you are thinking Old Man_, James thought. _And it's not going to work. _

* * *

A/N I hate writing beginning chapters because they only serve as a set-up for the rest of story. Personally, I would rather write the fun stuff. However, I found these scenes to be necessary and had to base an entire chapter on them. But I promise James and Lily will formerly meet in the next chapter. I know two chapters isn't much to base on, but a review is always appreciated!


	3. Ch 2: The New Professor

Sorry this one took a little longer to get out. It was downright menace! I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but I'm also sick of looking at it. So please excuse the choppiness. I read through this thing a dozen times and still probably missed some grammatical errors. However, I will go back in a few days and re-read it, just to double check. I found a few from chapter two, so sorry about those. They are fixed now. Now, onto the chapter! And a huge, huge thanks to Sara, 35Words, and -Scp- for reviewing!

* * *

Unintended

Ch. 2: The New Professor

_Vast. Immense. Colossal. _James Potters' ears pulsed with these words, and the first beads of sweat began to make an appearance on his hairline. He was seated at the High Table, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. However, instead of eagerly awaiting the festivities, James was fishing into his memories trying to remember if the Great Hall had always been this large.

From his seat, James thought the two side walls of the Great hall traveled for eons. What was even more flabbergasting than the size of the Great Hall was the amount of students that were currently flooding in between its walls. James didn't think this many students had attended Hogwarts when he was in school. It was absolutely intimidating, not to mention frightening. And to think, the First Years hadn't even arrived yet.

_They could take me down,_ he thought. _They could instruct a mutiny and take over my fucking classroom or maybe even the entire school._

The students did share a resemblance to an army. Each student wore a uniform bearing the Hogwarts crest. And the First Years were walking—scratch that—marching towards the High Table where they would wait to be sorted.

James loosened the collar of his robe. This was getting ridiculous. He was acting as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout Great Hall.

James tried to pay attention to Dumbledore's speech, but his mind was distracted by his own nagging thoughts. He was soon to be introduced as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Him! A Professor! He was not prepared for this in the slightest.

In theory, he had everything lined out. James had lesson plans to last him the rest of the week and had even gone as far as to pick up a book on how to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to underage wizards.

However, mentally, James was stunted.

For the past three years, James had bounced from one job to another, purposely choosing jobs considered to be 'low-level.' His last job had been a bartender at some dingy joint south of Knockturn Alley. Once he had been offered this job, he had been more than thrilled to quit his bartender job. The bar had frequented Dark Wizards, and it had taken all of James' willpower not to beat them to death with a bottle of firewhiskey. Still, the job did have its advantages. For one, it was mindless work that didn't require much aptitude. Plus, he had been free to come and go as he pleased.

This job, however, was the complete opposite. He would be working with people that expected things from him, and he would have to answer to a higher authority than himself. He hoped he could make that kind of commitment, for he feared the consequences if he failed.

His mother had been more than thrilled about his new job. She had made a fuss planning a special dinner for James in celebration of his new position. Thankfully, he had been able to talk her out of it. His father, on the other hand, hadn't been as optimistic. Before he left for Hogwarts, his father had taken him aside for a little 'chat.'

***

_In the living room of his parents' house, his father fixed them both a shot of firewhiskey before he preceded his father/son talk. His mother was upstairs resting, as she did most days now._

"_Son." _

"_Father."_

_The senior Mr. Potter cleared his throat before sitting opposite of James. "I was trying to think of ways to approach this subject delicately. However, seeing as you are an adult, I don't think I should have to worry about hurting your feelings. Being blunt is the only way I can think of how to get through to you."_

_James clenched in jaw in response. _

"_I know your track record with employment has not been consecutive this past couple of years—"_

_James groaned and sat down his glass, attempting to walk out. He didn't have to subject himself to this kind of talk anymore._

"_Let me finish, James. As your father, you owe me this."_

_James obediently sat back down but made sure his displeasure showed on his face. _

"_You can't deny what I am saying is fact," Charlus Potter began. "We know you've had a rough couple of years, but you are running out of excuses. Now you are just treading into laziness and your mother and I are not going to tolerate it anymore."  
_

"_What are you getting at, Dad?" He couldn't help but ask with a hint of spite. _

"_What I am saying is that this job had better work out because if it fails, you will no longer have the support of your mother and me."_

"_What are you saying?" James asked, startled. "Are you going to disown me if this job doesn't work out?"_

_Charlus Potter set down his glass. Despite his age, James had always been able to see some youth in his father's face. Now, there was none of it, only lines traced in burdens and exhaustion _

"_James, there's no need for dramatics. You are our son, and you will always be our son, even in the bad times. But something has to change, James. You can't continue on this path you are walking. You're mother and I have tried to be patient, but we are tired of making ourselves sick worrying about you. And Lord knows your mother is already sick enough."_

_James' cheeks burned with his shame and a little anger at his father for bringing up his mother's illness as a way to make him feel guilty. But it worked. James downed the rest of his firewhiskey as he realized this professor job was going to come with more effects than a paycheck_

***

In all, James had no choice. If he ever hoped to set things right again, this was his only chance. His parents were right; he couldn't continue this path of instability. He just hoped he possessed the heart to try and change his life.

Thankfully, his friends had been more supportive than his father. They had even tried to help him prepare to become a professor.

"Don't berate any of the students." Peter had suggested.

"Be a mentor to them." Remus had suggested, predictably.

"Just be fucking calm and suave." Sirius had suggested, earning an eye roll from Remus.

James had pondered Sirius suggestion and decided it was his best bet in winning over his students. He remembered what it was like being a student and thinking all the professors were too stuffy for their own good. He wasn't going to be one of those professors he hated. In fact, he was going to be everything he always wanted in a professor: fun, amusing, and laid-back.

_I can do this,_ James assured himself.

He listened to the last part of Dumbledore's speech, waiting for his cue to be introduced. James cleared off the last bit of sweat that had accumulated on the base of his neck and lifted his head higher in the air. The confidence that had somehow left him ever since he boarded the Hogwarts Express began to reappear.

While listening to the last part of Dumbledore's speech, James' face slid into his trademark cocky grin. He was back, and he was going to dominate.

* * *

"You're going to end up in Slytherin. You're going to end up in Slytherin," Connie singed to the passing First Years.

Most of them stared at Connie completely petrified before briskly walking past her. One brave First Year yelled, "Sod off!"

"Oh," Connie cooed. "A feisty one! They should end up in our House."

"Connie!" Lily whispered fed-up with her teasing. "Knock it off!"

Connie scoffed, turning around to face Lily from across the table. "Merlin Lily, take a chill pill! Just because you're Head Girl now doesn't mean you have to be even more of a killjoy than you already are."

June groaned. "Guys, please don't start."

Lily and Connie silently called a truce but not before sneaking one more glare at each other. Meanwhile, June gave an exasperated sigh.

"You alright, June?" Connie asked.

"Oh I dunno," June responded, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "It feels tense in here, does it not? This year just doesn't feel the same as the others for some reason."

"Well obviously!" Connie responded swiveling back around in her chair to face the incoming First Years. "This is our last year! Then, its good bye teachers and books and hello reality."

June sighed again and tucked a strand of mousey brown hair behind her ear. "I guess you're right."

As June settled on this solution to her worries, Lily silently observed her friends. For the first time since meeting them on the Hogwarts Express, Lily noticed how much they had changed over the summer. While they all should have been excited to be starting their final year at Hogwarts, excited could not describe any of them. Connie, who used to be buoyant and loud, had muted over the summer. Sure, she still had her occasional outbursts, but Lily noticed the freedom Connie once exulted in all aspects of life had become more cautionary. June, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had changed but was physically showing the signs. Where her elongated face and neck had once made her look comparable to a gazelle, now just made her appear gaunt and sullen. In fact, every face Lily inspected in the Great Hall seemed to share this burden that her friends were conveying. This tenseness that June had spoken of could only be explained by the beginning stages of war.

Lily's stomach tightened and she sat down her fork no longer feeling hungry. She caught sight of Jonathan staring at her from the Ravenclaw table. Once he had her gaze, he gave her smile that Lily could only return half-heartedly.

"Have you noticed," Lily began, leaning forward to keep from being overheard by others, "there are quit a few people missing. I haven't seen either Wilson or Donovan."

"I know why you haven't seen Wilson." Connie began, but paused to cheer for a First Year who had been inducted into Gryffindor. "Well my Aunt Gertrude is friends with—"

Lily sighed, "This isn't beauty parlor gossip, is it?"

"Ugh, will you let me finish! Nor do I have any idea what a beauty parlor is," Connie remarked annoyed with being interrupted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Continue with what you heard about Petra Wilson."

"Thank you," Connie smiled, triumphantly. "As I was saying, my Aunt Gertrude heard from her friend, Nikki, who is friends with Petra's sister-in-law, Meredith, that they found Petra's father dead."

"Dead?!" June exclaimed.

"Yep. His body was shoved in some broom closest apparently."

Lily hung her head, too disgusted to speak. June tried to speak but was in disbelief.

"That—that's just awful! Oh poor Petra."

"Yeah well, what do you expect," Connie said, apparently leaving her sympathy checked at the door. "I mean her dad vocally opposed You-Know-Who. Not to mention that he wrote a number of well-publicized Letters to the Editor bashing the Ministry for being too lenient with the Death Eaters and the rest of their lot."

"Yeah," Lily's stomach clenched at the mention of the Ministry. "Well someone should be giving the Ministry hell." Lily remarked bitterly.

June and Connie paused momentarily, taking the hint by the bitterness in Lily's tone.

"So, I take it you saw the _Daily_ _Prophet_." Connie asked bluntly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I saw it."

June gave Lily's arm a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure it's only temporary, Lily. I mean in the article they even stated it was for the protection of muggle-borns."

Lily could only muster a nod in response. June's attempts at comforting her were worthless. Lily could sense Death Eater influence a mile away. They all clapped again for another inductee as Marcus Henderson, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, leaned towards their circle.

"Did you notice Monroe is missing, too?"

Connie glared at him, pointedly. "Were eavesdropping Marcus?"

Marcus put up his hands defensively. "Do you want to know what I have to say about Irving Monroe or not?"

"Why?" Connie asked steadily gaining interest. "Do you know something?"

"Well," Marcus began, "there are some pretty strong rumors that he became a Death Eater over the summer."

Connie and June gasped, as Lily clung to her stomach thinking she was going to be sick.

"Irving Monroe? But he's so little!" Connie commented disbelieving Marcus. "I give him six months before he's killed."

Marcus snorted. "You're being too generous, Con. I give him two."

"Enough!" Lily was fed-up and sickened by their talk. "That's somebody's life you two are gambling over. He's so young. I bet he doesn't even know what he's fighting for."

"Lily," Connie said all traces of jokes leaving her face, "Monroe doesn't deserve your defenses. He knows what he got himself into and if he gets himself killed then it's his own damn fault. He doesn't even deserve your sympathy, he's..."

But Connie didn't finish her sentence. Instead, her jaw dropped and she became slightly bug-eyed. "Gulping gargoyles! Are you all seeing what I am seeing?"

June, Lily, and Marcus glanced at each, all utterly clueless as to what Connie was referring. They followed Connie's gaze to the High Table where Dumbledore was finishing up his speech.

"And now, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He is a former pupil here and we're grateful for him to take the position on such short notice. I am pleased to introduce to you Professor James Potter!"

From the High Table, a tall, thin man in his early twenties with untidy black hair stood up to greet the student body. His cocky grin radiated a confidence that seemed to make every single girl in the Great Hall swoon. A great chatter, mostly among the seventh year female population, broke out around the Great Hall.

"He's just as handsome as I remember," Connie said, echoing the same thought as almost every other seventh year female. Marcus rolled his eyes and returned back to his friends.

"Merlin's beard," June said. "Is that really James Potter, the Head Boy from our first year?"

"It sure is," Connie said, dreamily resting her head on June's shoulder. "He and my brother were mutual acquaintances when they were in school. I used to beg my brother to invite him home for the summer."

"Oh, I used to have such a crush on him," June said, mirroring Connie's dreamy expression. "Do you remember him, Lily?"

"Vaguely," Lily responded, uninterested.

"Oh well actually," June said, "I've heard he's actually been in a little bit of trouble since leaving here."

"Oh!" Connie said, her buoyancy returning after being absent for most of the evening. "Just what I like, a bad boy."

"I dunno if I would say he was a 'bad boy'" June said disbelieving. "I remember him being quite kind."

Connie waved off June's remark. "Regardless, I think it's safe to say that this year just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of yet another class period.

"Okay everyone, great job today," James said, dismissing his students.

It had been fourth years this time around and so far things were going relatively smoothly. There had been a couple of bumps along the way, as he knew there would be. He wasn't used to having to present in front of people for extended periods of time. When he was younger, he thrived on attention. But now, he found it a little exhausting. It was definitely more work than he had anticipated.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said addressing his class before they all left. He heard a slight groan come from the students as they listened to what he was going to say. James smirked, knowing full-well what they thought.

"Just a reminder to you all, no homework."

There was a chorus of "All Right!" and even a few students high-fived each other.

James smiled, pleased with himself.

With a wave of his wand, he returned all the desk and chairs to their rightful positions, as well as picked-up any other stray materials the students might have left behind. The next class would be arriving soon. It was seventh years, the one class James felt the most excited about and the least unprepared for.

Returning to his desk James rustled through his stack of papers, trying to find the notes he had made for this class. Out of all the classes, he had spent the most time trying to prepare for this class. James believed any judgment made about him as a professor rested on this class' opinion of him. He knew it would be tough to impress them. He remembered when he was in his seventh year, he thought he had all the answers. And he sure as hell believed there was nothing left for this school to teach him.

With his other classes, it had been easy to impress them. Being the youngest teacher at Hogwarts had its advantages. James knew it naturally made him more sympathetic in his students' eyes. Therefore, James decided to not act so much as a teacher to his students but more as a "friend" to them. So far, the response he was getting was well-received.

While scanning threw his notes, James noticed the first students begin to arrive. They were two Ravenclaw females who, not to James' surprise, immediately sat down at their desk and shoved their nose in their textbooks. James made sure to greet them. And to his surprise, he saw the two girls blush. More students arrived and James noticed that each time he addressed one of the females, they became either slightly flustered or blushed. James smirked, flattered by the response he was receiving.

Then, three obnoxious Gryffindor boys, two obviously athletic and one slightly pudgy, bustled into the classroom.

"Hey Potter!"

James looked up from his notes rather taken aback by being addressed with such familiarity.

"It's glad to see you back!" One of them said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Do you remember me? Liam Wallis? I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team now. We haven't had a decent Chaser since you left, mate."

"Hey!" One of the other boys shouted offensively.

"I meant no offense, Jamie," Liam responded.

The last of the musketeers greeted James excitedly. "Bet you never thought you'd be back here, eh Potter? It's Callum Townson, in case ye forgot. Your friend Sirius put a downright nasty hex me once, for fun I think. You helped me remove it. Do you remember?"

_Oh bloody hell_, James thought, momentarily stricken with fear. _I went to school with these kids._

"Um...vaguely." It was the only response he was capable of making at the moment.

As they moved on to find their seats, James took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, hoping he was daydreaming. _How could he have missed this_? James thought mentally scolding himself. He hadn't planned on any of the students actually knowing him from his Hogwarts days. They probably remembered him as the king of the school, being Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Suddenly, the blushing women began to make more sense to him now. James felt first shards of self-loathing begin to take place for the day. _So much for starting fresh_, he thought bitterly.

With blurred vision, he watched the class increase in size. As he scanned the classroom, a blur of crimson red had him quickly reaching for his glasses. He thought his eyes had been playing a trick on him, but he saw now that it was real; she was real.

To the rest of the students, he was sure it looked like he had been hit by a stupefying charm. She was very pretty, beautiful even. She was slender and of average height with unusual long, thick dark red hair and startling almond-shaped eyes that were the most brilliant green James had ever seen. But it wasn't so much her beauty than it was her very presence that was making James stare infatuated. In all, she was very intimidating, but it wasn't an intimidation born out of conceit. It was obvious she was self-assured and confident but it was not a result of her beauty. If James had to guess, she probably had no idea how beautiful she was. Instead, her confidence was born out of strength that had James struck in awe.

However, much to James' disappointment, out of all the females in the classroom she looked the least thrilled to be here. She hardly even glanced at him when she entered the room. Instead, she took a seat next to a boy from Ravenclaw. And unlike the other females in the room, her cheeks remained pale, unlike the other females in the room.

James shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He made a mental note to be weary of her. If there was any girl in this school who could get him into trouble, he could bet that it would be that red-headed beauty.

"Alright, if I could have everyone's attention," James yelled, causing the chattering to halt. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Potter. Many of you seem to remember me which is very flattering," James added with a chuckle. A number of the girls giggled to James' delight.

"Alright, let's get start—?" James paused as a female student with extremely curly blonde hair raised her hand. "What is your name?"

"Constance Gallemore, but you are more than welcome to call me Connie."

James smirked at her obvious flirtation. "Well _Connie_, did you have a question?"

"I think you know my brother, Simeon."

James was confused as to how this mattered at all. "Oh right, Simeon. How is he?"

"Married Francine McWhirt, poor fellow. You wouldn't happen to have made the same mistake as my brother and gotten married since leaving here, have you?"

_Ah, now I see. _"Fortunately Miss Gallemore, I've been able to escape that death trap. Narrowly, but still managed to escape."

A portion of the girls laughed, but James could have sworn he saw the red-head roll her eyes.

"Okay then, back—"He paused again as he noticed more hands up in the air.

"Yes?" He asked a female Hufflepuff.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, not at the moment," he replied with a wink. The girl's cheeks immediately turned pink. James shook his head. That was too easy. "Next?"

"Why did you decide to come back as a Professor?"

"Nothing better to do. Next?"

"Why did you almost end up in Azkaban?"

James glared at the Slytherin student. "Wrongful evidence, but thanks for asking."

He turned his back on the other hands, immediately ending his impromptu interview session. "We need to talk about this year and what you can expect. I'm, by nature, a very laid-back person, so I don't want to feel stressed in my own classroom. Therefore, I think it would benefit you, as well as me, if I rarely assign major assignments. After all, you are almost out of here and I'm sure you will be provided with plenty of homework from the other professors."

There was a slight cheer in the classroom. James couldn't help but steal a glance at the red-head, and to his delight, saw her hand was raised. He knew he shouldn't even be remotely attracted to a student, but he couldn't help his infatuation. He was completely mystified by her. She was a rarity, A beauty. A luminous creature who struck men dumb with just one glance from her exquisite emerald eyes.

And then, she opened her mouth.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry, I really did have to end it there. It would have proabably been another 4,000 words if I had went on. Anyways, I just want to discourage anyone who thinks James is acting too immature. I know it may appear this way, but his behavior will be explained as well as change in the future. And as always, I appreciate feedback!


End file.
